


Betta Fish Blues

by XSabxManiacX



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But its not the main point here, Fish, Fluff, Or actually just a little of it, Other, Some Little Jealousy, Wholesome, new pet, pet problems, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSabxManiacX/pseuds/XSabxManiacX
Summary: Venom does not approve of Eddie’s new pet fish, apparently. Of all the pets in the pet shop, Eddie decided to bring home a Betta fish?





	Betta Fish Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I thought of, while suffering from writer’s block in my other fandoms. Just something I wanted to write for this fandom, even though this is my first time. Ack.
> 
> I looked at my pet Betta fish one day and had an idea, it seems.

“ **Of all of these ‘pets,’ you decided on some fish?** ” Venom asked with a mixture of surprise and disbelief. They rose up from Eddie’s shoulder, and stared right at the cup with the fish in it. “ **It’s too colorful.** ” he tapped the cup, and the blue fish in it flared at them.

Eddie was too busy to listen to Venom’s rambling. He was focused on setting up the three-gallon cube-shaped tank he placed on the kitchen counter, pouring in the gravel and setting up the rock decorations. Eddie knew he felt like the tank was a little small, but he had always wanted some sort of fish. He always thought that Betta fish were _somewhat_ amusing, as they were colorful and supposedly intelligent. They also were not noisy and expensive to take care of. Sort of a win-win for him, as Eddie is currently dealing with an alien and and a small apartment place; this was no place for a dog or cat, or something noisy like a parrot. 

Venom swung their head to look at Eddie, forcibly turning the man’s head so that they can face each other. “ **Eddie, there were many other pets we could have chosen.** **The snakes and the bearded dragons looked better than this colorful fish.** ”

“V, you should already know the reasons why,” Eddie turned his head back to the small tank, now trying to deal with the filter. “I listed them out before shopping, and I listed them out just now. What’s with you disliking fish?”

“ **We don’t hate fish! There were plenty of other choices to choose from. You should have checked out the bigger and better fish.** ”

“You saw the price. You know I cannot afford to keep some shark or something in my apartment. Besides, V, maybe you would change your mind. I heard that Betta fish were like people; they have a complex personality for us to discover.”

“ **As far as we see, this ‘Betta fish’ doesn’t seem to do very much. What’s so amusing about a fish that lives alone? Like you, when Anne dumped you and you had no one until we came along. Living alone must not be very fun.** ” 

Eddie frowned, and didn’t care to respond at all. It was very bold of Venom to insult him, because he purchased a pet Venom did not like one bit.

“ **Fine. We will not make fun of you, Eddie. We will make fun of the fish instead.** ” 

“Love, don’t you try to bond with a fish or anything. Or try to eat it,” Eddie felt somewhat unnerved at what Venom meant, so he turned to his right. Much to his relief, the cheap Veiltail Betta fish was still in its cup, but staring intensely at Venom. The two looked like they were trying to intimidate each other, with the Betta fish flaring and Venom snaking their tongue around the cup. 

Venom nodded at Eddie. “ **Of course we will not eat it. It is not worth it.”**

“Please don’t end up killing it, either. And I’m saying trying to annoy will definitely lead to killing it.”

“ **That’s not very fun. Fish that die when you try to intimidate and annoy it? Cats and dogs don’t die that way.** ” 

Eddie groaned. “V, that fish is just fragile. Be careful with it, okay?”

Venom looked at it once last time. “ **Fine.** ”

“Also, please be quiet now,” Eddie told them, having added the filter and was now dealing with adding in the water. “I want to work on the fish and its tank without you pestering me, okay? I still have a lot to work on.” 

Venom growled quietly, before leaving the fish and rising back into Eddie. For the last time, the alien muttered, “ **Betta fish. So lonely and such a loser like Eddie. We see the resemblance here.** ” 

The man couldn’t help but smile to himself. Hearing Venom compare him to their new pet seemed somewhat hopeful; if they really saw this fish as similar to Eddie, that was promising. Maybe Venom would really like the fish after all. 

Even as Eddie slept, Venom couldn’t help but try to look at the fish. They would sprout from Eddie’s body at night in a slow and quiet manner. And to be extra careful, Venom always sprouted as tendrils, so Eddie wouldn’t be able to feel them coming out. 

And this had went on for a couple days so far. They went under the door and slid into the kitchen, where the Betta fish was now in the tank. The completed tank looked somewhat good. There was a filter and a heater, and some lights that Eddie had turned off for now. The gravel was black, with silk plants and a gray cave decoration sitting atop of it. At least Eddie cared about Venom’s decoration ideas.

Venom had observed the creature for some time now, reacting in curiosity and slight jealously. For something that sleeps most of the time and lives alone, Eddie sure liked to pay attention to it. 

And just as usual, the Betta fish was awake around midnight. It swam from corner to corner almost excitedly, and would occasionally swim in and around the cave decoration. They found it awkward how it likes sleeping for half the day. And as Eddie suggested, it was some sort of a hunter and fighting fish; maybe it was like Venom to an extent.

“ **You took Eddie away from me,** ” Venom accused the fish, forming a small head to stare at it. They sounded like a petty child, rather than some overly possessive lover. “ **A loser like you who can’t talk at all, yet managed to get our love’s attention.** ”

The Betta fish said nothing as it swam over to gaze at Venom. It only wagged its fin like a dog. Venom only took that as a taunt, and scowled more at it. 

“ **We get it. You’re colorful and wonderful, but we are still better than you, little fish. But you are not better than us; like Eddie said, you are just a pet** ,” one small tendril tapped on the tank accusingly, and the Betta fish decided to zip into the cave. “ **Glad you understand.** ” 

Venom didn’t really know why they wanted to talk to the fish at night. Perhaps they had nothing to do, as Eddie was asleep at this time. Perhaps they just wanted something to taunt and put their jealous feelings on. 

Either way, Venon could never bring themselves to hurt the little fish. If Eddie loved that thing, then might as well not hurt it. As each night passed, the alien only felt more comfortable with the fish in the apartment. It seemed almost normal now. It was just Eddie and Venom in the apartment, with some loser fish as company. 

“ **Stupid fish knows how to make us happy.** ”

“V, you must be joking,” Eddie was checking up on the fish in the morning, looking at the thermometer and back at the fish. “That is not a good name for a fish. Also, isn’t that reserved for me?” 

“ **We don’t think you’re much of a loser now. Or well, maybe you’re one but in a good way,** ” Venom admitted, forming themselves so that they can look at the fish too. Eddie blushed a little now; was that a compliment? “ **Besides, you did not name the fish yet. And it happens to be more of a loser than both of us will ever be.** ” 

“But no one names their pet fish ‘Loser.’”

“ **Maybe not until now. This fish will be the first fish to be named Loser. It can’t talk, so it might not understand its name. It’s win-win.** ” 

Eddie had to admit, Venom had a pretty good point. But still, that seemed a little disrespectful towards a creature who once lived in a small cup. “Well, that’s the thing with most fish, V. But like I said, Betta fish have personalities and who knows, maybe they could be smart. And then that fish would not like you for giving it a bad name.”

“ **This one has a personality of a loser, Eddie.** ”

“Like me?” 

“ **To a worse extent.** ” 

He sighed out. “Well, I suppose we can name it that. But the thing is, it better be an affectionate name for the fish; and definitely not an excuse to insult it anytime. Understand?” 

Venom rubbed themselves against Eddie’s cheek. “ **Of course that works. We think we like Loser a little bit now.** ” 

Loser started swimming in circles quickly, like an excited dog chasing its own tail. Eddie smiled, already expecting Venom to change their mind awhile back. And it seems as if Loser exchanged the same feelings back... who knows? Maybe Loser is a magical blue Betta Fish, and could understand what the two of them were saying. 

And even for a fish, Loser sure has feelings.


End file.
